Construction companies utilize storage trailers to house equipment while their workers are engaged on a job site. Thousands of these trailers are in use at any one time across the country and around the world. These trailers typically remain on the job site for the duration of the contract, stretching months or even years. Often times during the construction job the trailers are left unattended, whether it is at night, on weekends or holidays. Recently, theft of such trailers has become an increasing occurrence and continued nuisance to the owners of the trailers and the owners of the materials and valuable equipment kept on the job site in the trailers. A great deal of money is spent by these construction companies when thieves strike. This cost is subsequently passed on the customers.
Problems arise with existing technology in that less than optimal protection means are available to users. An immediate response is needed to ensure the asset is not permanently lost. Additionally, power must be constantly maintained to the container. It is further desired that the protection means should be easily accessed and controlled from any point on the globe.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,563,453, 5,682,133, 6,028,537, 6,542,076, 6,687,609, 6,983,202, and as well as published application number 2005/0248444. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: (1) being easily thwarted by thieves; (2) not having a self-contained power source; (3) lacking an immediate response to the acts of a thief, and (4) lack the ability to be accessed and controlled from any position on the Earth.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a more secure, immediately responsive protection unit that is accessible from all points on the Earth, while maintaining power without the presence of constant battery power.